Oko proroka/XVIII
W Glinianach dopędzili nas Kozacy: stary Bedryszko z Semenem i Midopakiem. Chcieli mnie zabrać z sobą, abym prędzej z nimi stanął we Lwowie, bo my z tymi końmi pana Zachnowicza bardzo powoli drogę odbywali, ale nie chciałem opuszczać ojca i jeno prosiłem Semena, aby skoro we Lwowie będzie, zaszedł do pana Niewczasa i zapowiedział, że już wracamy, bom prawie cale był pewien, że jeśli matka we Lwowie jest, to nie gdzie indziej, jeno właśnie u Niewczasów. Droga z Glinian do Lwowa ledwie mi się nie zdała dłuższa od tej dalekiej tureckiej, którą odbywałem, tak mi już pilno i tęskno było. Bóg dał nareście, że jakoś dobrze z południa nadciągnęliśmy pod sam Lwów do Krzywczyc, a takiej radości, jaka mnie tu czekała, już potem w życiu nie miałem, a żem stary, kiedy to spisuję, co tu czytacie, tedy pewnie już mieć nie będę, boby to było zbyt łaski niebieskiej dla mnie, niegodnego grzesznika! Owo, com miał kochanego na świecie, tu oczy moje razem zobaczyły! Zjeżdżamy ku gospodzie, a przed gospodą stoi moja matka, Marianeczka, pan Heliasz, pan Grygier Niewczas i mendyczek Urbanek! Puściły mi się łzy od tej ogromnej radości; od serdecznego płaczu słówka marnego przemówić nie mogłem! Jakie to było powitanie moje i ojca mego z matką, a potem moje z tymi dobrymi, cnotliwymi ludźmi, co mnie, ubogiego pacholika, wywołańca, żebraka, litościwie przygarnęli i zginąć mi nie dali — tego ja tu opowiadać nie będę, a i nie umiem, i nie potrzeba, bo ano kto sam tego nie odgadnie, jeśli tylko trochę ma serca i trochę poczciwości w duszy? Jednego tylko mi brakło i za jednym tylko daremnie się rozglądałem, a to za Worobą, który nie tylko że także bliski sercu mojemu był, ale nadto i sekret cały wiedział, dla którego Semen z ojcem i Midopakiem do Lwowa się wybrali. Pewnie słyszał od pana Heliasza, że wracam, a że go w Krzywczycach nie było przy powitaniu, trochę się dziwiłem, myślałem przecież, że jako sługa, ciągle w handlu do roboty potrzebny, wybrać się nie mógł. Kiedy już ruszyliśmy spod gospody i z gliniańskiej góry pokazał mi się Lwów, jakoby w głębokiej a dużej misie z wszystkimi basztami i wieżycami, pytam się mendyczka: — Urbanku, a Woroba, co też porabia, czy zdrów jest? — Woroba umarł — rzecze Urbanek. — Umarł! — krzyknąłem z takim przerażeniem, żem aż wszystkich nastraszył, co mi jest. — Dwa tygodnie temu umarł, a bardzo go wszyscy żałujemy — ozwał się pan Heliasz — bo był chłop poczciwy, sługa prawy i wierny, choć ubogi prostak, i takiego pewnego człeka niełacno pan Jarosz dostanie. Szkoda go; byłby się on tobie bardzo ucieszył, bo ciebie kochał, Hanuszku; ciągle się o ciebie wypytywał, czyś nie pisał i czy słychu jakiego o tobie nie mamy, a i przed samą śmiercią ciebie wspominał. Nie mogłem rzec ani słowa od żałości, a do tej żałości za dobrym przyjacielem przyszła trwoga niemała i ciężkie strapienie. Tak mi już przeznaczonym było, że ta Semenowa tajemnica ma mnie ciągle ścigać, ciągle nękać, ciągle spokojność mi zakłócać i radość wszelką zatruwać, i że kiedy inne moje umartwienia już koniec biorą, temu jednemu końca nie ma. Powierzyłem Worobie mieszek z owym żelaznym olsterkiem — obyż na samo dno piekielne zapadło, czartu na pożytek! — a teraz co pocznę, co Kozakom powiem? Co Woroba z tym zrobił, gdzie to ukrył i jakoż teraz wiedzieć, gdzie tego szukać? Czyli mi obaj Bedryszkowie uwierzą, żem prawdę mówił? I co ten srogi zbójca Midopak powie, kiedy mu się część jego nie dostanie? Zacząłem rozpytywać mendyczka, czy długo Woroba słabował, na co umarł, czy nie przekazywał czego dla mnie, «bo — mówiłem, choć to kłamstwo było — niektóre drobiazgi moje u niego zostały». — Woroba, czy się przedźwignął jakim ciężarem — mówił mendyczek — czy też, bardzo przegorzały i spocony od gorąca, wody się zimnej opił, czy też inna jaka przyczyna temu była, nagle na wielkie kłucie w piersiach zachorzał, gorączki dostał i czwartego dnia umarł. Ratował go pan Spytek, jakby to kto z jego własnej familii był, dwóch lekarzy najprzedniejszych do niego wołał, pana doktora Kampiana i pana doktora Syxta; czynili obaj, co tylko mogli, na nic to wszystko było. O tobie biedny Woroba ciągle mówił; koniecznie coś tobie chciał przekazać, aleśmy myśleli, że to w gorączce tak mu się coś marzy, bo bezustawnie powtarzał: «Gdzie Hanusz? Woroba świadom! Woroba świadom!» A kiedy już umierał, jeszcze mówił: «Woroba świadom». Rozumiałem ja dobrze, co Woroba myślał, kiedy te słowa mówił, które oni za jakieś majaczenie w gorączce mieli, i serce mi się krajało od rzewności i wielkiego żalu za tą wierną duszą. — Trzeciego dnia swojej choroby — opowiadał dalej mendyczek — wyspowiadał się Woroba, przyjął Najświętsze Sakramenta, pożegnał się z panem Jaroszem, z panem Heliaszem i Dominikiem, a i ja byłem przy tym, bo Woroba posyłał po mnie; wszyscy płakaliśmy, a pan Heliasz najbardziej. Kiedy już odejść mieliśmy, on mi znak dał, abym został. Wyciągnął spod poduszki małą drewnianą deskę i dał mi ją, mówiąc: «— To jest testament mój, Woroby Dmytra. Woroba świadom! Urbanku, oddaj to Hanuszkowi, kiedy wróci. Woroba świadom! Ale tu mi zaraz przysięgnij na Trójcę Świętą, że mu oddasz do rąk własnych. To jest testament Woroby; mój testament, dla Hanusza testament. Słyszysz? Woroba świadom!» — Musiałem mu przysiąc, jako chciał — prawił dalej mendyczek, a jam słuchał z największą ciekawością i uwagą — musiałem przysiąc, chociaż widoczna rzecz była, że Woroba już nie był wtedy przy zmysłach i że w gorączce tak bredził. Wziąłem od niego tę deskę, na której znaki jakieś czarną farbą są porobione. — A gdzież ona jest? — zawołałem tak skwapliwie, że mendyczek zdziwiony na mnie spojrzał. — Jest u mnie; dam ci ją, kiedy chcesz, ale co by ci po tym kawałku drewna było? Ledwiem we Lwowie z wozu wysiadł, a stanęliśmy przed kamienicą Kłopotowską, bo nam dobry pan Grygier stancję u siebie dał, zaraz chwyciłem się ramienia Urbanka, aby go nie puścić prędzej, póki mi onej deski, testamentu Woroby, nie wyda, bom wiedział, że to musi być coś takiego, co mnie na ślad zaprowadzi, kędy szukać owego mieszka z żelaznym olsterkiem. Szczęściem, że to zimą nie było, inaczej by pewnie testament Woroby poszedł był jak inne drewno do pieca, bo za piec rzucił go był mendyczek. Porwałem go, jakby to skarb był, jakoż dla mnie miał naprawdę wagę skarbu, i pobiegłem do naszej stancji u pana Niewczasa, aby się temu dobrze przyglądnąć. Była to dość gruba deska, na półtora stopy długa, na dobre pół stopy szeroka, jakich w składzie w indermachu leżało zawsze dosyć po kątach z rozmaitych pudeł z zamorskimi korzeniami, a na tej desce czarną farbą, której pan Dominik używał do znaczenia pak i bel towarowych, kiedy je ze Lwowa dalej wysyłaliśmy, pomalował Woroba niezgrabną ręką rozmaite znaki, które snadź jemu, jako że pisać nie umiał, miały starczyć za litery czy też za całkowite słowa. Przypatrywałem się długo tym znakom, łamiąc sobie głowę, co by znaczyć miały, ale daremnie, bo to była istna zagadka, której dociec nie mogłem, chociaż to pewna rzecz była dla mnie, że to niezgrabne malowanie odnosi się do tego, com Worobie pod przysięgą powierzył. Wszystkie te znaki pisane były w jednym równym rzędzie. Tedy najpierw były dwie grube pałki, jedna niedaleko drugiej, a obie połączone trzecią pałką, a u tej trzeciej pośrodku było coś podobnego do haka; potem szło coś takiego jakby sierp, potem była już całkiem wyraźna siekiera, za nią szedł taki sam znak, jak przed siekierą, podobny do sierpa, za tym jakoby sierpem był krzyż, za krzyżem niby dziewiątka, bo Woroba numera znał, a za tym numerem stało coś jakby łopata albo rydel. Owo tak wyglądał testament biednego Woroby! Nadumawszy się dość długo, a daremnie nad tą deską, zacząłem znowu dumać nad tym, co mam dalej czynić? Nie było innej rady, jak tylko pójść do Kozaków, bom tak obiecał, że skoro tylko we Lwowie stanę, pierwsza moja rzecz będzie od Woroby mieszek z olsterkiem odebrać i staremu Bedryszce go oddać. Byłbym też zaraz poszedł, ale noc się już zrobiła i niebawem bramy miejskie zamykać miano, tedy byłbym się już nie wydostał z miasta albo wydostawszy się, nie mógł powrócić do domu, aż po ich rannym rozwarciu, bo Kozacy stanęli gospodą u niejakiego Wołyńca za murami miasta na Halickiem Przedmieściu. Rad temu bardzo byłem, żem zaraz iść nie mógł, bom wieczór z ojcem i z matką zostać mógł, i mieliśmy czas nacieszyć się z sobą i naopowiadać, a potem z panem Grygierem i Marianeczką razem wieczerzaliśmy, a chociaż ani miodu, ani wina nie było, przecie takiej wesołej wieczerzy i takiego szumnego bankietu, jak owo przy tej kaszy z mlekiem, jako żyw jestem, nie pamiętam. Z ciężkim sercem szedłem nazajutrz rano do Bedryszków, bo nie bez strachu, jak mnie powitają, kiedy im powiem, że Woroba umarł, a gdzie mieszek z tą nieszczęsną puszką żelazną ukrył, wiedzieć ani domyślać się nawet nie podobna. Zastałem wszystkich trzech Kozaków w domu, czekali już na mnie, a Midopak już się bardzo niecierpliwił. Stanąłem przed nimi jakby winowajca, choć czyste sumienie miałem, i bardzo nieśmiało całą rzecz wywiodłem, a ona deskę czyli testament Woroby trzymałem przed sobą, jak Tatarzyn tarczę, tak jak żebym się nią zasłaniać chciał, gdyby Midopak z szablą na mnie godził. I mało brakło, żeby tak naprawdę nie było, bo kiedy stary Bedryszko i Semen wysłuchawszy mnie milczeli, snadź dumając, co teraz robić, to Midopak z wielkim gniewem pięścią w stół uderzyć i straszliwie kląć i przegrażać się zaczął. — Milcz ty, Midopak — zawołał nań stary Bedryszko — sobaczy synu, krzykunie durny, bo ty niczego nie wyszczekasz i nie wyklniesz, a po łbie pewnie weźmiesz! Już ja tobie mówił, że twoją część będziesz miał, wrogu nieznośny! Ja nie wezmę, Ryngasz nie weźmie, Semen nie weźmie, a ty swoje weźmiesz, a potem albo się udławisz, albo się powiesisz, albo na inny pohybel pewnie tobie będzie! Czort ciebie bierz, pohańcze, żeby cię moje oczy nie widziały! Midopak dzikimi oczami łypnął, ale umilkł i jeno pod przerąbanym nosem warczał jako zły pies, co chce kąsać, ale kija się boi. — Pokaż tę deskę — rzecze do mnie Bedryszko. Dałem mu ją, położyli na stole i wszyscy trzej poczęli się jej bacznie przyglądać. — A co ty na to pisanie mówisz? — pyta mnie Semen. — Tyś Worobę tego znał, bywał z nim, rozmawiał, to ty lepiej myśli jego zgadnąć możesz, aniżeli my, cośmy go na oczy nigdy nie widzieli. — Co ja mówię? — rzekę na to. — Ja mówię, że Woroba z pewnością znaki dać chciał, po których jak po śladach trafić można do miejsca, gdzie mieszek ukrył albo zakopał. — Tak to i będzie — mówi Opanas i patrzy na deskę, i myśli. — A jako ty wiesz, durniu, że zakopał? — pyta mnie Midopak, kły mi swoje pokazując jak wilk. — Bo idą znaki, jeden po drugim, a ostatni znak to pewno jest rydel. Tedy myślę, że zakopał. — A co tu stoi na samym początku? — pyta Semen, kładąc palec na owych dwóch pałkach, połączonych u góry trzecią pałką. — To najważniejszy znak jest, bo to początek całego szukania. — Wrota są, wyraźne wrota! — zawołał Midopak, bardzo dumny z tego, że odgadł, czego inni nie mogli. — Wrota są, jak byk wrota. — Byk jest — rzecze Opanas — boś ty byk, ale wrót nie ma. — A ja wam mówię, że to wrota! — woła znowu Midopak. — Chodźmy szukać tych wrót! Zaczął się Semen bardzo śmiać, a Opanas za nim, tak że i ja od śmiechu wstrzymać się nie mogłem. Midopak oczyma nas jadł, jak orzechy byłby nas zgryzł, tak zębami zgrzytał, ale milczał. Opanas chwilkę dumał, a naraz aż podskoczył i woła: — A gdzież ja oczy mam? Hanusz, gdzie tu u was wieszają? Popatrzę na niego zdziwiony, bom od razu nie zrozumiał. — Gdzie u was szubienica stoi, na której złodziejów mieszczanie wieszają? Bo to wyraźnie szubienica jest, co tu Woroba na samym początku namalował. Dwa pale, jakie zwykle bywają, a na górze ślemię, a u ślemienia hak, wyraźnie hak, tylko wisielca nie ma. Chodźmy, prowadź nas zaraz! A ty, Midopak, bież do Wołyńca, niechaj rydla pożyczy, aby nie wracać do miasta, jeśli znajdziemy miejsce po tych śladach. Stało się, jako stary Bedryszko chciał, i zaraz wszyscy czterej, rydel mając z sobą, poszliśmy na miejsce, gdzie złoczyńców tracono. Niedaleko nam było, bo szubienica zaraz za miastem stała. Tak się jakoś zdarzyło, że nikt nie wisiał, a wiedzieć wam trzeba, że we Lwowie, jako bardzo surowym magdeburskim prawem panowie ławnicy sądzą, nazbyt często nieszczęsnych winowajców tracą; to im głowę ścinają, to kołem łamią, to palą na płonącym stosie, a już najczęściej wieszają; za proste złodziejstwo, kiedy się go kto po raz drugi albo trzeci dopuści, już według tego srogiego prawa śmiercią tam karają niebogę. A takie prawo, widzi mi się, bardzo jest okrutne i nieludzkie, i przeciw miłosierdziu Bożemu — jakoż znać zaraz, że to nie polskie prawo jest, tylko z Niemiec przyszło, bo my, Polacy, takiej srogości z przyrodzenia własnego nie mamy. — Co tam jest dalej na tym testamencie? — pyta mnie Opanas, kiedy już stanęliśmy pod szubienicą. — Jest taki znak, co jak sierp wygląda — odpowiem ukazując deskę. — Tedy już mi świta w głowie, co Woroba na myśli miał. Widzicie to ściernisko, tamtędy pójdziemy, bo sierp to pewnie pole znaczy. A co jest po tym sierpie? — Siekiera — rzekę. — Jużem teraz w domu! — zawołał Opanas. — Ten twój Woroba niegłupi był, pisać nie umiał, a przecie dobrze napisał. — Oto tam za polem jest las; a z czym się idzie do lasu? — Z siekierą! — wyrwie się teraz Midopak i bardzo kontent po nas wszystkich spoglądnie, jakby coś bardzo trudnego odgadł. — Ot, mudrahell — mówi Opanas — jak on zaraz wszystko wie! Midopak, tobie senatorem w Warszawie być, sekretarzem królewskim, burmistrzem w Krakowie, takiś bystry człek; na Kozaka ciebie szkoda! Zaczął znowu Bedryszko dumać i na deskę spozierać, a potem oglądać się dokoła i mówi: — Szubienicę mamy, pole mamy, las mamy, a przecież nic jeszcze nie wiemy. Las idzie wkoło, ściernisko na wszystkie strony świata. Szukaj wiatra w polu! W jaką stronę iść: wszędy ścierń, wszędy las! Miałem ja swoją własną myśl, ale nie byłem pewien, czy dobra, tedy nieśmiało mówię: — Tak idźmy, jak Woroba szedł. Jak szedł od miasta, tak stanął najpierw twarzą do przodu szubienicy, jako my teraz stoimy. — A jakże ty wiesz, gdzie jest przód; z obu stron przód być może. Chyba ciebie już wieszano? — mówi Midopak. — Bo taki zwyczaj we Lwowie — mówię — że złoczyńcę wieszają twarzą do miasta; Woroba mi tak zawsze powiadał. Sierp jest zaraz pierwszy znak, co następuje, tedy miarkuję, że trzeba nam iść od prawego słupa prosto w bok, jakby kto strzelił z tego miejsca. — Dobrze mówisz — odzywa się po krótkim namyśle Opanas — tak i pójdziemy. Szliśmy teraz przez pole, jakom mówił, że iść trzeba, a Opanas ciągle się obracał i uważał, czy dobrze. Potem kazał Midopakowi daleko naprzód wyjść, aż pod sam brzeg lasu i tam stanąć, a my patrzyli, czy kierunek jest dobry, i już wprost na Midopaka szliśmy. Kiedyśmy przyszli do lasu, rzecze Opanas: — Jeżeli ten las w tym miejscu jest szeroki, to testament Woroby na nic się nie zda, bo w lesie trudno prościutko się kierować. Kazał nam iść po jednemu; wysunął się najprzód jeden, a my stali; kiedy ten jeden uszedł prościutko dobry kawał, ale tak, że się jeszcze mógł dać widzieć, to stanął, a drugi szedł ku niemu i luzował go, i tak ciągle, że jakby łańcuchem żywym las przecinaliśmy, nie schodząc z prostej linii. Niedługo tego trzeba było, bo na szczęście las w tym miejscu był wcale wąski i znowu znaleźliśmy się na ściernisku. — Mamy tedy drugi sierp — rzecze Opanas — a co jest po drugim sierpie? — Krzyż — mówię, pokazując znak na desce. — Krzyż? jest i krzyż! — woła Semen i wskazuje palcem przed siebie. Daleko poza ścierniskiem na wzgórku widniał duży krzyż, który nie wiadomo na jaką pamięć postawiła tam pobożna ręka ludzka. Teraz już łatwa była sprawa; raźno przebiegliśmy ściernisko i wkrótce stanęli pod krzyżem. Był to krzyż dębowy, bez figury, bardzo stary i już spróchniały; snadź wiek tu stał, a nikt nie dbał o niego, bo też i wieś była stąd daleko, a z miasta nikt tu nie chodził, bo to już całkiem za łanami miejskimi i za Wolami było. — Co dalej? — mówi Opanas — jak tam stoi na desce? — Gdybym nie wiedział, że Woroba znał numera, tobym nie odgadł, co to za znak ma być. Ale że wiem, tedy myślę, że to jest dziewiątka. — Jeśli tak, to co on mógł napisać — mówi Semen — dziewięć łokci? dziewięć sążni? dziewięć kroków? — Woroba, kiedy tu był — rzecze na to Opanas — łokcia z sobą może nie miał, ani sąga, ale nogi pewno miał. Ta dziewiątka — to dziewięć kroków znaczyć będzie. — Ja zaraz spróbuję! — zawołał Midopak i zaczął już rozstawiać nogi. — Midopak, durna ty głowo — rzecze śmiejąc się Bedryszko — jak ty będziesz tak szukać, i do jutra nie znajdziesz! Tak potrzeba zrobić, jak już raz Hanusz nam poradził. Rydel napisany po prawej stronie krzyża; od prawego ramienia w prostym kierunku na dziewięć kroków będziemy kopać. Odmierzył dziewięć kroków i zawołał: — Midopak, teraz kop, teraz ty mądry! Midopak wziął się żwawo do roboty i niedługo trwało, kiedy rydel natrafił na małe drewniane pudło. — Jest! — zawołałem, bom poznał zaraz, że to takie pudło, jakich było dużo u pana Spytka w indermachu. — Jest! — zawołali uradowani Kozacy, a Opanas Bedryszko wydobył z ziemi pudło i nożem odsadził wieczko. W pudle był znany mi dobrze mieszek, w mieszku było żelazne olsterko. — Chwałaż Ci, Boże Święty! — zawołałem sam do siebie i odetchnąłem z całej piersi, jak gdybym teraz dopiero znalazł dosyć powietrza na świecie. Uradowałem się bardziej aniżeli Kozacy. Czułem się jakoby wyzwolony ze strachu i utrapienia; spadł mi, jako powiadają, kamień z serca, bom już teraz był wolen od bezustawnego niepokoju i trwogi o powierzoną mi tajemnicę, wolen od przysięgi, wolen od kłamstwa i tajenia się przed dobrymi ludźmi, wolen od podejrzenia, żem spólnikiem jakiejś sprawy niepoczciwej, do której się ani przyznać, ani się też jej wyprzeć nie mogłem! — Semen! — zawołałem — już się teraz szczęśliwie skończyło między nami! Wiarym ci dochował, przysięgi dotrzymał; wolen już jestem, nieprawdaż, i nic tobie nie winien. — Ale ja tobie — rzecze Semen. — I ja tobie — mówi Opanas. — Jam ci dłużnik jeszcze. Sto cekinów ja tobie winienem, chłopcze! — Winniście mi tylko jeden cekin, Pańku — rzekę mu na to, a umyślnie nazwałem go tak, jak on sam kazał się nam nazywać, kiedy się z panem Harbaraszem ujednał był w Turczech za furmana — ale i tego cekina pewno nie wydobędziecie z tego mieszka, coście go wykopali, bo gdzie wy to sprzedacie? — A wiesz ty, co w tym mieszku jest? — Oko Proroka jest — rzekę — brylant, kamień drogi jest, który tak jest nazwany. — A skąd ty o tym wiesz? — Wiem, bo pościg tu był za tym kamieniem i za ludźmi, co go zrabowali — powiadam, powtarzając to, co mi złotniczek Lorenc od pana Siedmiradzkiego swego czasu był opowiadał — i to wiem, że lepiej tego we Lwowie na targ nie nieście, bo i głowy wasze wraz na targ poniesiecie. — Nie bój ty się, Hanuszu, teraz o nas — mówi na to Opanas — mamy my już kupca, dobrego kupca, a sto cekinów to już tak, jakbyś w kieszeni miał. Przyjechał do Lwowa czausz ze Stambułu, Effakir Mechmet, on zaraz kupi. — Ale we Lwowie urząd jest i wójt jest, i kat jest — rzekę — i łacno tu skończyć na tym, od czego my dzisiaj szukać zaczęli. Małom ja tego na własnej skórze nie zaznał, a wszystko dla tego przeklętego Oka Proroka, bodaj oślepło! Zaczęli się śmiać Kozacy z tych słów moich, a stary Bedryszko powiada: — Niegłupi ty pachołek jesteś, niegłupi; owszem cale mądry i bystry, boś to pokazał, ale i ja nie taki głupi, abym tu do was z gołymi rękami przyjeżdżał. Ja z panem hetmanem Chodkiewiczem byłem jako żołnierz z żołnierzem i z nieboszczykiem panem hetmanem Żółkiewskim jako żołnierz z żołnierzem, i z panem Stanisławem Koniecpolskim także. Razem my wojowali; znają dobrze Bedryszkę wasi panowie i królewic Władysław, łepski pan, kozacki przyjaciel, wie o mnie. Mam ja takie pisma z sobą, że jakby o nich wiedział wasz pan burmistrz i wasz pan wójt lwowski, toby pewnie czapki przede mną pozdejmowali! Obaczysz ty zaraz jutro; godzić się będziem na ratuszu albo na zamku, sam pan starosta Mniszech przy targu będzie, bo jego żona to kniahini Hołowczyńska, po Hryhorym, kniaziu koszyrskim, Sanguszce wdowa, a ta pani dobrze zna Bedryszkę, z dawien dawna go zna! Oko proroka 18